Guerreias do Fogo e do Gêlo
by Mary and Ray
Summary: Duas garotas normais que viram sailors, o que isso vai dar? confusão?é talvéz...


Samantha Konathi abre seus olhos verdes com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa do sol que vinha da janela, estava toda descabelada seu longo cabelo cor de rosa pediam um pente, ela era alta um metro e setenta, ainda estava com um pouco de sono, já que dormira tarde, olhou o relógio e viu que tinha muito tempo para se arruma, foi tomar um banho gelado para acordar, abriu o armário e pega o uniforme, que por sinal era muito bonito uma saia azul com uma blusa com emblema da escola de tom vinho e uma camisa branca com uma gravata da mesma cor que a blusa.

Aisha que era sua tutora a chamou quase que gritando.

- Hora do café!!

- Já vou!!! Não grita que não sou surda!- Samantha arrumou seu material e desceu.

- A saia desta escola é muito curta!- Aisha e seus comentários desnecessários.

Samantha não respondeu, apenas tomou o seu café.

Na casa da frente, Terumy Akizuki, acabara de acordar com o despertador, seus olhos cor de violeta denunciavam que ainda queria dormir, mas se levantou e tratou de ir tomar banho, deixou a água morna cair sobre seus longos cabelos negros, tratou de tomar um banho rápido já que estava um pouco atrasada, se trocou pra ir para a escola, arrumou o material e ao chamado de Tatsuku sua tutora desde que nasceu, pra tomar café.

- Tá no colegial e parece que tá no ginásio!- Tatsuko falara aquilo por causa da altura de Terumy, tinhas apenas um metro e meio.

- Podia dizer algo mais animador né?

Samantha já estava a caminho da escola, e no caminho esbarra com uma bela garota loira com uma fita vermelha amarrado no cabelo.

- Desculpe, é que eu estou com pressa! Desculpe mesmo! – a garota se desculpa e volta a correr.

Samantha não fala nada, apenas continua andando.

-Amy, você acha que agora não vão ter mais inimigos?- Lita pergunta enquanto se sentava em sua carteira.

- Acho sim, mas não se sabe. – Amy falava enquanto lia alguma coisa.

- A Serena e a Mina estão atrasadas como sempre!- Lita faz um comentário.

- Elas não vão mudar só porque entraram para o segundo grau.

- É verdade, logo elas estarão aqui.

Samantha estava quase chegando a sua escola, mas algo tirou sua atenção, ela foi até um lugar onde tinha muitas árvores, e viu alguém caído lá, na verdade uma garota.

- É você! Finalmente achei você! Por favor se torne uma sailor e salve este planeta!

Samantha não entende nada e confusa pergunta:

- Uma o que??

- Você precisa se tornar uma sailor, as que estão aqui não vão ser capazes de sozinhas salvar a Terra. Por favor se torne a sailor do sol!

Samantha entendeu menos ainda, mas disse:

- Se for pela planeta Terra, eu aceito.

- obrigada... - a garota entrega pra Samantha algo parecido com uma caneta, com uns símbolos estranhos.- Pra se transformar diga... "calor do sol me transforme!"

- Tá...- Samantha olhou para o relógio e viu que estava atrasada, levou a garota até a enfermaria da escola e foi correndo pra sala de aula.

Terumy já estava na escola esperando o professor entrar, já que o professor entra primeiro pra depois o aluno novo entrar e se aprensentar.

O professor chegou e pediu pra Terumy e Samantha entrarem, como Samantha ainda não tinha chegado Terumy entrou e se apresentou, logo em seguida Samantha entra na sala toda suada e sem ar pela correria.

- desculpe o atraso é que eu tive que levar uma pessoal pra enfermaria!

- Tudo bem se apresente a sala por favor e logo em seguida vá se sentar.

- Sim professor, meu nome é Samanha Konathi tenho 17 anos muito prazer!

Terumy tinha 16 anos, estava um ano adiantada, já que pulou o primeiro ano.

Na hora do intervalo Terumy estava indo para o jardim comer alguma coisa, quando alguém meio estranho vai até ela.

**N/A- Oi leitores \o\ sou a Ray!( Ray Shimizu), estou escrevendo uma fic com a minha amiga Mary a primeira de Sailor Moon, este primeiro capítulo foi escrito por mim espero que gostem, o segundo capítulo vai ser escrito por ela!**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado! **

**E mandem comentários, tá?**

**Beijosss**

**\o\ /o/**


End file.
